


I'm Sorry

by ThyRivalPoet



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyRivalPoet/pseuds/ThyRivalPoet
Summary: Hey loves! I have been really inactive but now I'm back! I have decided the best way to ease back in posting more is to make peeps cry! Sorry 'bout that.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! I have been really inactive but now I'm back! I have decided the best way to ease back in posting more is to make peeps cry! Sorry 'bout that.

10 July

 

Life has been fun. I promise it has. The days have been sunny and the drinks have been cold. That doesn’t seem to be enough for people. They have to take and hurt. 

Stuart left the house yesterday for a feminist march. Thousands of women were going to walk down the middle of the streets in protest. He was so passionate about their rights. He made a sign that said, “Women hold up half the sky, we lose them and we lose the stars.” I helped him make it. He wore a pink shirt and decked himself out in bracelets and necklaces. He even painted his nails. He was so excited for this, but some people weren’t.

A man decided that he was going to make his mark on history. He was going to shoot up the march, maiming and killing anyone he could hit. Authorities arrived before any damage had been done, but as they showed up, he fired a single bullet. The bullet lodged itself in Stuart’s chest. The man was apprehended, but so much was happening that the ambulance couldn’t get to him in time. It was all over the news. “Singer 2D Killed During Feminist March!” “Anti-Feminist Takes a Victim!” “Gorillaz Going Down?” These were a few of the headlines that I saw today. I didn’t go to work today. Murdoc visited me and we cried for hours. Russell was visiting friends so I don’t know if he knows. 2D’s family is crushed. I spent the night in his room, sleeping in his bed, and petting Sugar. I couldn’t stay any longer when I saw his pink socks on the floor. On my way out I saw the picture on the wall. It was a framed picture of me. I was 10 in the photo and we are asleep on the couch together. It was my first night with Gorillaz. 

Anyway, I am concluding this with a goodbye. This is my note. I have decided that there is no point in trying to cope or recover. I have rested on suicide being the easiest thing. Goodbye, or as Toochi would say, “Toodle-oo loves! Bring me back a toy!”

  
  
  


Sincerely, 

  Noodle H. Niccals-Pot (The H stands for Hobbs.)

  
  
  


P.S. To Mudz and Russ, I’ll tell Toochi that you say hi.


End file.
